Chiho Nekonome
Chiho Nekonome is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, and is considered the school's secondary unofficial mascot. Chiho is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki. She lives with Eungdal Ilijali and Kakucho Futopara. Appearance Chiho is a 17-year-old girl with blue-green hair, green eyes, and light skin. She is of average height and body development, and keeps her hair in a long messy pixie cut. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. However, she has forsaken the corset. Her casual attire consists of a purple cat hoodie (a long sleeve one for colder weather and a sleeveless one for warmer weather) and baggy purple short shorts. In her cat form, Chiho is a black cat with green eyes and white tips on the ears and tail. Personality Chiho is a mercurial and apathetic person, much like a cat. She cares little for the squabbles and fights around her, as long as she does not get dragged into them. Whenever someone tries to get her involved, she simply excuses herself and leaves. Although she does not show it, Chiho does look out for her fellow peerage members. She tries not to get involved in their business, but will do so if she sees that it affects all of them. While Chiho will not get angry, she does get frustrated. When she is, she keeps calm and views the situation from a logical standpoint. In this state, she becomes more dangerous. History Chiho was a survivor of the slaughter of the Nekoshou after Kuroka's actions. Although she did not blame the Stray, she was still angry at the loss of her friends and family. Running away, she sustained severe injuries and collapsed near Sena, who was out on a mission to eliminate a Stray Devil terrorizing the area. Sena was too late to notice the attack, so Chiho pushed her out of the way and took the hit instead. As Chiho bled on the ground, she begged the girl to save her, since Devils were still pursuing her. Sena picked her up and carried her to a hidden clearing, where she tended to the Nekoshou's wounds the best she could. As Chiho laid there dying, she wished for a second chance. Hearing this, Sena informed her that she could be saved, but at the cost of becoming her Pawn. Chiho did not want to become the same race as the ones who killed her people, but she didn't want to die either. She accepted the offer, and was brought back as Sena's Pawn. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Nekomata, Chiho naturally has heightened senses. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Chiho has more stamina than she had as a demon. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Chiho is much stronger than she had as a demon. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Chiho is much faster than she had as a demon. Flight: As a Devil, Chiho can fly using her wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Chiho can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Senjutsu and Youjutsu: Chiho is a somewhat skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user, being able to create illusions of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. She can also create a paralytic mist to restrain her opponents. Dragons, however, are immune to it. Equipment TBD Trivia * Chiho is based on Yaya from the Yuragi-Sou no Yuuna-San series. * Chiho's birthday is August 8th. * In the alignment system, Chiho would be considered Lawful Good. * Despite having blue-green hair, Chiho's cat form has black fur with white tips on the ears and tail. * In her spare time, Chiho is usually found sleeping in her cat form near a heat source. * Her theme song is Hanatan's cover of "Cat's Dance" by Vocaloid. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils